District 7Hunger Games
by Xandra-Zena
Summary: Echo Shylo is from District 7 and is thrown into the games when she volunteers in the place of her sister.


My eyes glaze up as I watch the stars burn strongly in the dark sky. My breath forms a cloud infront of me and my shivers from nights cool breeze causes me to wrap my arms around my chest. I lean against the rough bark and glance down at the twenty foot gap between me and the forest floor. I set myself up more comfortably on the branch and looked again at the night. It was so beautiful. It was so far away. It was so peaceful.

Unlike here.

I looked down at my watch and shined my flashlight on it to illuminate the screen. 4:34 A.M, only an hour and a half until work started. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, my calloused hands scratchy against my muscled neck.

A light flooded the bottom of the tree trunk and I pressed my body close to the branch and hid in the leaves. I bit my lip nervously and peeked around the branch. A peacekeeper walked around, probably just doing their rounds. I slowly stood on the branch, as not to rustle the leaves and drew myself on a higher branch, hiding myself in the thick oak leaves. A branch snagged my hair and tears sprung to my eyes.

I hid there, not moving an inch, for what seemed like hours, but I realized later it was only twenty minutes. When I finally was sure that the Peacekeeper was gone, I slowly made my way down the tall tree and made my way home.

Exastion washed over me as I walked into my door way. I glanced up and saw my mother staring at me from the kitchen doorway with a disapproving glare. "Where have you been young lady?"

I rolled my eyes and washed my hands in the sink, before grabbing a apple from the fridge, "Just thinking."

"Where were you thinking? And why couldn't it be in your bed?"

"I went out to the forest." I perched myself on the counter and layed my head against the cupboard and shut my heavy eyes.

"Echo! What if the Peacekeepers caught you?" Her voice was filled with anger, but I caught concern and fright in her round grey eyes.

"Don't worry about me mom. I'm fine. I'm too good to be caught in the trees. You know how good of a climber I am." I rubbed my hands over my face, stifling a yawn. "And I wouldn't get in that much trouble. It's not like I was out of the district, or had any equiptment up there with me. I just like looking at the stars from that high up… its so beautiful."

My mother's face softened, "I know sweetheart. I just can't lose you. Not like… like…"

"Dad?" I looked at my mother's usually somber expression break into one filled with grief. I jumped of the counter as she broke down into tears. I made soothing noises and brought her at arm's length and made her look me in the eyes," It'll be alright mom. It happened a while ago. It's time to stop living in fear. I won't let what happened to him happened to me."

Her body still shook with silent sobs," I can't lose you Echo, you and your sister are all that I have left."

I hugged her and whispered feircly in her ear, "Nothing will happen to Kore. I swear on my life." I looked at my mother again with cold, serious eyes, "nothing."

My mother nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay, good, well you should get to bed. You only have an hour before you have to get up to work."

"Okay mom, I'll see you in awhile." I gave her a little smile and walked into my room.

My room was small and crowded and I shared it with my little sister, but I loved it none the less. I looked at my bed that sat in the corner, across the room from my sister's. But even though her's was bigger, she still chose to sleep with me every night. And as I walked into my room, there she was, cuddled up to my pillow, her brow furrowed, and mouth slightly moving.

I took of my pants and crawled into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her waist and snuggling close to her. I breathed in her soft sent, cinnamon like our mother, sap like the trees, and a bit like mint, like our father.

Letting that sent wash over me, I slowly fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
